


Dream Drabby

by Ludella



Series: Tumblr Drabbles/Requests [2]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sexy Wrestling, cult!joseph, this isn't sad don't worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludella/pseuds/Ludella
Summary: Collection of Dream Daddy oneshots and drabbles from twitter/tumblr!Starting with Damien meeting Joseph's cult persona as a prisoner in his dungeon. He gets the impression the youth minister is just trying to appeal to his gothic interests.





	1. Cult!Joseph/Damien

“I’m part of something greater, Damien, something... purer.”

Damien tugs at the ropes on his hands once again, eyes scanning the room before they land on Joseph’s face. His clothes are obviously different, a long black robe and dark shoes, but the changes in his face and posture are minute but prominent details. He looks tired. His eyes are empty. His smile a mask.

Damien frowns and stops struggling.

“Joseph, are you... trying to impress me?”

His words seem to catch Joseph off-guard.

“ _What_?”

The goth chuckles half heartedly as he relaxes against his restraints. It makes much more sense this way, and he nearly breathes a sigh of relief. “I know, seeing my more... banal form the other day may have been shocking, and I appreciate your effort to support my reveal in this manner. But to go to such _lengths_...”

Joseph’s eyes squint in disbelief. The way he sputters in a loss for words only confirm Damien’s previous suspicions--he was going off a script. “No, this isn’t--no! This isn’t some joke to woo you, Damien, I’m--”

“Of course it isn’t,” Damien interrupts as he nods along. The smile on his face is easy and bordering on bashful. “By now you know I’ve been quite... thoroughly wooed by your charismatic charms, Joseph.”

The minister had taken him on no shortage of dates in their last few weeks together, and the memory alone is enough to make Damien’s heart flutter. Joseph always approached him so cautiously yet openly with every offer. His kind smile and open mind made Damien feel comfortable revealing his true, boring self to him; it was a level of trust not many achieved.

“It would appear apologies are in order,” Damien continues before Joseph can pick up. “As I have not returned half the efforts to charm and court you as you have invested in me... as a man who prides himself on his dedication to the higher lifestyle and finer arts, I am ashamed to admit I basked in your affectionate endeavors more than I attempted to return them.”

“Like I said, that’s not what this is--”

Damien finally meets Joseph’s eye again with a stern gaze. The other man wears the facade of anger poorly, and it’s obvious to see some other conflict beneath the surface. Surely he didn’t expect for Damien to be as astute and observant as he truly is! He prides himself for a moment more and continues. 

“Therefore, as lovely as this truly is, I must plead you allow me to take temporary refuge for the sake of planning a gift of equal value and magnitude to prove my affections true as well!” After he has spoken loudly and in a clear voice, a slight nerve eats away at Damien’s mind, and he can’t help but bite his lip as the confidence pours out of his body. “...if that’s agreeable with you.”

Although Damien has always been the palest father in the neighborhood both with and without makeup, Joseph’s current complexion serves as a worthy rival. The blood has drained completely from his face as he stares at Damien with his mouth hanging open, utterly dumbfounded by his oh-so gallant, romantic speech. Damien preens under the shocked gaze--Joseph is obviously so unused to being the recipient of such passionate arbor. 

He will have to redouble his efforts in the future to continue pleasing him.

“I...”

The grandeur Joseph held from earlier has dissipated entirely, and the man pauses to gather himself before approaching the cross Damien has been bound to. His hands falter on the restraints binding his wrists before sliding to his neck instead.

“You absolute _fool_ , you...”

And then Joseph buckles, burying his face into Damien’s neck with a pathetic whimper.

“...I’d love that.”

Damien simply chuckles and leans his cheek against the top of his bright blond hair. 

“I’m so glad, my dear... so, if you would just untie me, I’d very much like to hold you, now.”


	2. Vampire!Dadsona/Damien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "AU where dadsona is a real vampire and thinks Damien will be pleased but instead he's terrified beyond words "  
> from twit!

Damien giggles helplessly as they stumble through the door of his lover’s home. Dad’s grip on his waist is tighter than he would usually hold him, made bolder by the presence of a little alcohol in their systems.

He’s pressed to the door more gently once it’s closed, though, and they can hardly kiss between their own silly laughter. Dad eventually settles on ducking his head lower to press kisses against Damien’s neck instead, and he immediately quiets to small hums of appreciation instead.

He has his fingers tied up in Dad’s hair, enjoying the feeling of his lips and tongue against his skin when he feels a playful nip of teeth. Damien can’t help but let out a small groan, and Dad immediately pulls back to stare him in the eye.

“You know...” Dad says quietly, pressing their foreheads together, “there’s something I’ve been... meaning to tell you.”

Damien follows along easily and wraps his arms around the other’s neck. “What would that be, my dear?”

He laughs as Dad kisses his cheeks a few times because they’re there, stopping when he takes a step back. And then he steps forward again, back into Damien’s space, but without their heads touching. Damien tilts his chin questioningly as Dad opens his mouth up wide--

And he sees a bright, long pair of canine teeth on the upper row of his mouth.

“Oh... wow,” Damien gasps, for lack of any better response. He brings up a hand to run his index finger along one of the pointed teeth. It was surprisingly sharp for a fake, he hadn’t known they made anything besides those plastic sets of teeth for children.

As if reading his thoughts, Dad spoke, mindful of the finger in his mouth.

“They’re real.”

He closes his mouth a little and lets Damien feel the pressure of his teeth.

“I’m a vampire, Damien--no goofs.”

Damien wants to laugh, but Dad’s serious expression prevents him. He immediately feels sober. Is this some kind of drawn out bit they’re doing? Dad has always been goofy with his jokes, especially if Amanda or Robert was around he would carry them on for forever.

A sudden red glow to Dad’s eyes make Damien’s words die in his throat with the realization.

Oh God.

He was _serious_.

His blood immediately freezes in his veins, and Damien does everything he can not to panic. He isn’t faking. He isn’t just being silly. Dad is an actual, real life vampire. Nevermind the new information that vampires exist, but the fact Damien is dating one--has been dating one, is a lot to take in.

Trying his best not to show the trembling of his everything, Damien slowly lifts his head, tilting his head to the side and baring his neck.

“Wh... Damien, what are you doing?”

He inhales shakily and clamps his eyes shut, waiting for the pain or death or whatever was the neck step to take him. “You want to--bite me now, don’t you?”

The question silences Dad, for better or worse. Damien remains where he is trying not to move as much as possible, pressed completely against the door. He can feel his hands shaking and hears his heartbeat all the way up in his ears.

Because goth lifestyle aside, he’s absolutely terrified.

Damien feels Dad’s breath on his neck before anything else, and he can’t help the whimper that escapes his lips because oh, god, this is it, isn’t it? He should’ve told Lucien he loves him before he left for his date tonight, the boy will never know the truth of how he lost his father... Dad opens his mouth and the humid puff of air is nothing compared to the sweat already collecting on his skin.

When Dad presses his teeth against the point right over his pulse, Damien brings his arms up and around Dad’s neck, both pulling him closer and holding on for dear life. It’s just Dad. It’s just Dad--the man who accepts and lo...loves him. He can do this if it’s for him--what’s a bit of vampiracy? Vampireness?

He can feel those sharp fangs sinking into his neck, bordering on painful--

And Dad pulls away.

Damien exhales a loud breath and finally opens his eyes to find the man staring at him, smiling. “What... why did you stop?”

“I’m not going to actually suck your blood, goofus,” Dad says, pressing a number of kisses over Damien’s cheeks and forehead. “Seriously, if you were that scared, you should tell me to stop, Damien!”

It was actually a joke? No, wait, the vampire thing is still very much real. Damien blinks in confusion, arms still around Dad’s neck as blood finally returns its course throughout his body, collecting mostly in his face as he blushes. “I wanted... to accept you, like you did me. It’s scary, but,” Damien removes one of his arms from Dad’s neck to run the back of his hand over his cheek with a smile. “It’s still you.”

Dad immediately falls into his arms once again, this time only kissing his jaw, neck, and everything within reach with innocent intentions. Damien laughs easily as a stress relief and pulls Dad closer by his waist, picking up where they left off from earlier.

It could be worse--he could be a cryptid. 


	3. Lucien + Christian and Christie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your fave DDADDS kids getting into shenanigans?" from tumblr  
> I love Lucien with all my goddamn heart

“Repeat after me.”

The twins nodded.

Lucien leaned forward, already crouched on the ground.

“’I can feel them inside of me.’“

The two children looked to each other and watched themselves repeat. “I can feel them inside of me,” they said in unison, grinning when Lucien nodded.

“’And now,’“

“And now.”

“‘They’re coming for you.’“

“They’re coming for you.” As soon as the cryptic words left their mouths, both children beamed and giggled together. Their creepy schtick fell as they jumped around and laughed like children, repeating the lines in a way that well actually yeah it was still pretty creepy.

“Good, here you go!” The children ran up to him as Lucien reached into his pockets, pulling out two cinnamon cookies he and Ernest had baked last night. He smiled as they squealed happily, then shushed them and brought the two in as if he was telling a secret. Lucien whispered, “Now, go knock on the door of that big, black house, and when Mr. Bloodmarch opens it, put on your scary faces and say all of that together!”

Christian and Christia looked at each other and nodded happily. They shoved the cookies into their faces as they ran across the cul-de-sac to his house, and as Lucien set up his camera in the bushes by the porch, he couldn’t feel more proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taking reqs @ludella on tumblr


	4. Bigfoot!Dadsona/Robert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "au where everything is the same but dadsona is bigfoot. no one says anything or seems to notice besides jokes about shoe size and needing a shave. all of dadsonas lines come out as grunts"

Robert sits on the edge of the bed of his truck, knife in one hand, wood in the other. Many nights he would come out here for the sole sake of whittling under the stars and enjoying the night for what it was, but that isn’t this evening.

Tonight, they’re cryptid hunting.

Robert promised the new dad on the block, Dadsona, that he would show him what it’s really like to live on the wild side. To come so close to death. To stare danger straight in the eye, like he’s done so many times before. They’ve been bonding, the two of them, after Dadsona had helped him reconnect with his daughter and himself.

If this relationship is going to proceed, he will need to understand every part of Robert’s life.

Including cryptids.

A snap of a branch on the ground alerts him, and Robert quickly flicks his wrist to throw the piece of wood in the back of his truck while he readies his knife in the other hand. The figure in the darkness doesn’t try to hide itself, and he isn’t sure it could–his intruder is large, at least three heads taller than him, and wide in stance. As it approaches, Robert can make out the dark, heavy fur covering most of its body.

It lumbers clumsily out of the trees–and Robert sighs, dropping his knife.

“Dadsona, you’re late. I told you to be here ten minutes ago for cryptid prime-time!”

The tall, furry father lets out a nervous chuckle and grunts.

Robert rolls his eyes. “Get up here–and you really need to shave next time.”


	5. Hugo Bonding with his Boyfriend's Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Amanda bonding with a dad of your choice?" from tumblr  
> Amanda+Hugo

“Oh, goodness, I’m just so… nervous!”

Dadsona sighs endearingly, rubbing Hugo’s hand with both of his own. “What could you possibly have to fear? She’s your _student_ , Hugo.”

The other father groans and uses his free hand to cover his face. “She’s your _daughter_.”

“I’m not nervous around Ernest.”

“Ernest is barely a person.”

It’s the first time Amanda will be visiting home since she left for college. Being so far from home, they decided it would be best for her to return only when she absolutely had to, and the first opportunity was winter break. Her entire first semester is already finished, and although they kept in constant contact over phone and skype, nothing can compare to Dadsona’s excitement to see his daughter again.

His boyfriend, on the other hand, is close to losing his mind.

Hugo waits at his own home while Dadsona leaves to pick up Amanda at the airport. He considered just staying at Dadsona’s place, but garnered up an imaginary fear that the teen would not appreciate him encroaching upon her territory.

Although Dadsona has kept in contact with his daughter, Hugo hasn’t seen her since her graduation party. He knows Dadsona has mentioned him, but… what if she changes her mind when she meets him?

After a few hours of nervously twiddling his thumbs at home, Hugo jumps at a text and picks up his phone immediately.

**‘eagle 1 has landed. pls proceed to the arena.’**

He chuckles at his boyfriend’s text, though it does little to ease his nerves as he approaches the home and knocks on his door.

Naturally, it isn’t even Dadsona who opens the door; it’s Amanda.

Hugo balks. “I… it’s good to see you, Amanda! I had–”

“Dad ditched us,” she says with a smirk, stepping aside so he can enter. The door closes after him, and Hugo feels trapped. “He said something about picking up my luggage from the grocery.”

Now he feels betrayed.

“So… he set us up.”

Amanda clicks her tongue as she walks back to the couch where her luggage is set beside. “Yup.”

For lack of anything else to do, Hugo crosses the room in a few strides and sits in the armchair by the couch–not too close to where she’s sitting, but not too far. When her eyes widen, he realizes he’s already made his first mistake; fuck, this is Dadsona’s chair. Too late now, he’s already committed.

“…your father tells me you’re enjoying college,” he starts, wringing his hands together nervously. Never did he think this small girl who he taught less than a year ago would become his greatest fear. It feels like her opinion of him is all it takes to make or break the happiest part of his life right now, and god he doesn’t want to fuck it up.

Amanda shrugs. He can see the black fog signalling a bad reaction seep out of her. “It’s fine–he tells me stuff too, you know.”

Oh god.

“Oh god.”

She tries to hold a serious face for all but two seconds before breaking out in loud laughter, holding her belly. “Stop, you look like I’m giving you detention! Oh, how the tables have turned, Mister–I mean, _Hugo_. Or should I say ‘Huggo?’“

The gross nickname makes him groan on reflex. Even Dadsona doesn’t say it seriously, only if he wants to embarrass him or while they’re cuddling. “Please, Amanda, I’m begging you to spare me…”

Amanda continues to giggle for a little while longer before falling quiet. The silence is less uncomfortable than before, thankfully, but there’s still much to be said between both of them. There’s a lot of ground to cover between Dadsona gets home, and he just wants to make a good impression, is that so hard?

“Is…” Hugo looks up as Amanda speaks, only to find her eyes downcast to her lap.

“Yes?”

She frowns. “So, like… are you gonna try and be my dad now, too?”

He freezes immediately.

That’s not what he wants to talk about at all.

Actually, it’s the opposite of what he wants to talk about.

At all.

It’s true that he and Dadsona have been dating for nearly six months now, and for two single parents, is actually quite serious. Dadsona has made himself more present in Ernest’s life as well, but the boy still sees his other father. He doesn’t have three dads.

And there’s the issue of Amanda’s other father, Dadsona’s husband who passed away. He’d opened up about him one night a few months ago, and Hugo held onto his hand tightly as a few tears fell at the memories.

He can’t possibly try and step into that.

With a hesitant smile, Hugo leans forward, regaining Amanda’s attention.

“Would you like Ernest to be your brother?”

Her frown breaks into a shriek and a grin is back on her face, making Hugo’s smile widen as well. “Ewww, what the fuck!” she squeals between laughter. “No thank you, dude, I’m good!”

“Then that’s that!” Hugo says with a chuckle, and he sticks his hand out in the gap between them. Amanda stares at the appendage tentatively. “We won’t worry about labels, you don’t worry about having my son as your brother.”

Her smile softens as she takes his hand, gripping it hard in hers.

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[send me ddadds reqs](http://ludella.tumblr.com/ask) **


	6. Brian/Dadsona Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "working out how to cuddle on the couch without him crushing dadsona and still be comfortable. Brian is soft and I want to be held by him." twitter request!

When Dadsona moved in to his new place, he hadn’t really thought about what the future would hold. He expected to be sitting alone in his armchair once Amanda left for college, nobody else, and just enjoying TV and a beer and an aching heart.

He’d gotten a lot more than just that, and he sorely wished he’d had more faith in his future self.

“We might want to invest in new furniture,” Dadsona says one evening.

Brian’s face scrunches up in confusion. “Why’s that?”

Shuffling his shoulders against the arm of the couch he’s pressed against, Dadsona shrugs casually. “I dunno, thought we might both enjoy, y’know, sitting together.”

He’s practically laid across Brian’s lap like this as there is nowhere near enough room on the small loveseat for both of them to sit together. Brian’s able to relax comfortably against the back of the seat while Dadsona curls up in his lap, basically being held bridal style.

The larger man simply laughs and wraps his arms around Dadsona’s knees and shoulders, pulling him close to his chest as he nuzzles the top of his head. “On the contrary, hon, I find this way far better!”

Dadsona hums in consideration and shifts his position so he’s sitting upright on his lap. He rests his head atop Brian’s and smiles as the bear nuzzles into his neck, TV long forgotten. “You could let me cuddle you sometimes, Brian.”

“And not take advantage of my body’s natural build for perfect spooning? I don’t think so.”

“Trying to one up me again, big boy?”

Brian tugs at Dadsona’s shoulders for him to pull away, arms sliding back down to wrap around his waist when he does. The tenderness in his smile nearly overwhelms Dadsona, even after dating for six months already, and he blushes while leaning down to bump their foreheads together.

“Nah,” Brian whispers and nuzzles his nose against his boyfriend’s, “I definitely win here, but you’ve got me beat overall.”

“And how’s that?” Dadsona breathes quietly, holding Brian’s cheeks in his hands as his fingers tangle in his beard. His heart is at risk of fluttering out of his chest.

“Because any effort I could use to compete just goes into making you happy, now.”

Dadsona’s fears are realized as he practically feels his heart leap out of his throat. Thankfully, Brian catches it--and he continues to hold it the rest of the night.

They never get a real couch.


	7. Robert/Hugo Grappling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> was requested to come up with a rare pair
> 
> pour one out for my man hugo who gets continuously forgotten despite being second best dad

****In retrospect, Robert should’ve watched where he was going.

It’s not like he can help it when he’s in the middle of a hunt, and although he isn’t chasing cryptids, that bastard dog might as well be one. He doesn’t keep her on a leash, and perhaps that’s the first problem, but he hasn’t ever had a reason to before.

He ends up ‘accidentally’ sneaking through all of his neighbors’ yards looking for her.

Guard dogs, he expects. Maybe some tired kids coming out at night to ask what he’s doing.

Being grappled around his waist and getting wrangled into a chokehold, is not the norm.

Robert immediately groans in pain when his air passage is cut off. One hand comes up to grab his assailant’s wrist while the other flies to his belt. He’s just a second away from pulling out a knife when a familiar voice in his ear whispers, “Robert?”

He stops, letting both of his hands fall as the arms around him quickly release. 

“Oh, oh god, I’m so sorry, Robert!” Hugo sputters, hovering over his friend who was gasping for air. “I thought you were an intruder or a burglar!”

“Not a robber,” he chokes out and finally straightens himself with a smirk, “just a Robert.”

Hugo chuckles as the joke, but still appears mortified by his actions. His dark skin is unusually pale and on another note, this is the first time Robert’s seen him outside of his three piece suit. He’s wearing a tee and shorts. Nice.

A high pitched bark followed by guttural breathing catches his attention, and Robert turns to see Betsy standing in the doorway of Hugo’s home with a much larger dog beside her. “There you are, shit princess!” he groans as the dog runs up to him, jumping on his legs excitedly.

Hugo laughs. “It appears she came to visit Duchess–Ernest let her in without my asking.”

“Guess so.”

When Hugo invites him inside, Robert isn’t one to say no to free drinks and food at fuck all hours of the night. It’s one of his rare nights when he isn’t at the bar with Mary, so having something to do is better than nothing. 

“By the way, Hugo,” he starts once they’ve settled on the couch and Ernest has stolen both dogs to his room, “that was a pretty impressive hold you had on me?”

Immediately, the teacher’s face turns bright red and he averts his eyes to the glass of wine in his hand. “Oh, uh, thank you, Robert, that was… just something I picked up.”

Robert’s brows go up, but he doesn’t say anything else. Instead he takes the time to really inspect Hugo’s form outside of his bulky clothes. His sleeves are short enough to see the man’s _unexpectedly_ nice biceps and forearms. His shoulders were broad in his suit, but in a tee, they’re helped by just the preview of his collarbones dipping below the top of his shirt.

He has Robert more than intrigued.

“Ernest seems to like Betsy,” Robert says, taking a long drink from his glass.

“Yes, he has a quite unexpected affection for animals–Duchess has been good for him.” Hugo swells with pride when speaking about his son, and when he puffs out his chest just slightly, his thin tee gives more figure to his pecs.

Robert thinks back a while further to the pair of strong arms around his waist and neck, holding him tight to a large, gentle body.

“I can bring her over sometime–for Ernest. And we can have some dad time, y’kno?”

If Hugo’s cheeks redden, Robert is willing to say it’s because of the half a glass of wine he’s had. For his sake. “That’d be nice, Robert. You and I haven’t hung out much as just the two of us.”

“Yep. That’ll have to change.”


	8. Hugo/Dadsona Morning Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "some quality time with Hugo and our Dadsona Maybe cuddling on the couch during a rainy day, or both of them waking up early but not really ready to get up so they just stay in bed and stuff idk I just need some fluff for ma man Hugo and Dadsona" tumblr request!

Dadsona thinks it’s the best sleep he’s had in years. It’s comparable only to the nights with a young Amanda who would curl up in his side and sleep for months after her papa passed away, and the nights Dadsona had him also can’t be forgotten. They’re all good. But _this_?

They’ve been together about four months now, and the summer was well appreciated. Dadsona was able to spend all the time he wanted with Hugo once the man was done teaching, save a few times he had to go into school for meetings. He, Hugo, and Amanda went out frequently together, and eventually, Ernest joined in as well. Everything was perfect, and he could feel a tiny family beginning to form…

And then summer ended.

And school started again.

And Dadsona had to remember that hours before 10AM even existed.

He groans at the smallest movement Hugo makes, knowing immediately that their time is up. It’s hard not to feel even the slightest twitch, as their bodies are completely wrapped up in each other. Hugo is curled up behind him in traditional big spoon lockdown, arms comfy around Dadsona’s waist, legs intertwined, and breathing into the back of his head. It’s been years since Dadsona has even slept in the same bed as another person, so to suddenly be engulfed by the absolute cuddle wrestler that is Hugo? He wouldn’t give it up for the world.

He feels good, and warm, and… safe.

Something close to heaven, until his lover begins to detach.

“I’m sorry,” Hugo whispers, and he can hear the smile in his voice. “I’ve got to go to work, you stay here and sleep.”

A kiss is pressed to the top of his head, and Dadsona stays quiet, not bothering to open his eyes. He can feel Hugo’s arms give him a squeeze, and there’s another kiss against the side of his neck for good measure. Then Hugo slowly begins unwinding himself from the other’s body and oh so gently moving off the bed to not disturb him anymore.

He only opens his eyes briefly to get a glimpse of Hugo walking to the bathroom in a baggy tee and boxers, considerate enough to close the door before turning the lights on as to not blind Dadsona. God, the man’s grade-A boyfriend–no, _husband_ material, so much it’s almost overwhelming. He inhales into the pillow deeply, receiving a sweet lungful of Hugo’s scent that helps to lull him back into a state of almost-sleeping.

When Hugo comes back to the bedroom a few minutes later, Dadsona is nearly unconscious. But he can feel a hand going through his hair and a kiss pressed against his forehead, as well as the sound of a “I’ll be home later, love you,” in his ear.

The door closes.

And Dadsona immediately rolls over in bed, snatching the pillow his boyfriend slept on and clutching it tightly to his chest as he curls up.

There’s no way he can go back to sleep after _that_. Not when his heart is suddenly so full.

His lover is lethal.


	9. Robert/Joseph Hunting Slenderman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Roseph going cryptid hunting in the woods (aka going on a date)?" tumblr request

“This is the silliest thing we’ve ever done.”

“Shut the fuck up, Joseph, we’re on a date.”

Joseph sighs and settles back in for the night, crossing his legs beneath him. In front of him, Robert stays kneeling behind a tree where he can still peer around it every two seconds.

They’ve been in the woods for hours.

Five hours, actually.

Five hours spent watching a piece of vegan chicken (”We’re not going to satisfy it with an actual _meal_ , idiot.”) under a basket, tied to a string which Robert held in his hand.

“Remind me what we’re waiting for,” Joseph says with a yawn.

Robert chuckles and turns to regard him coolly, smirking proudly.

“Slenderman.”

“Right, of course.”

He skipped cheese platters with Hugo for this. Here, Robert promised him they would work on their relationship and get to know each other more intimately. Joseph had been all for it, as he’s eager to learn more about the man he’s become… involved with? No, it’s more than sex… Mary said they’re dating, but he knows she’s just fucking–sorry, fiddling with them.

Joseph expected a mediocre dinner in Robert’s house, spent in the dark, they’d make out for a while, and he’d hear some more about his deep past and open up. Joseph’s a youth minister, he’s prepared to comfort people on their life stories, and he didn’t count on it, but perhaps he could even help Robert find religion!

But no.

They’re in the woods with three knives on each of their persons.

Hunting, uh…

“So why are we hunting, uh, Benderman?” Joseph asks after not even five minutes, earning a groan from Robert as he breaks concentration.

“ _Slender_ man, and because it’s fucking cool, Joseph. You asked to see my hobbies, so here we are.”

Touche. 

Letting out another drawn out sigh, Joseph lifts himself to a crouch, careful to walk across the ground between them to not make much noise, else he scare Genderman away. He sits back down next to Robert, close enough to lean against him, and checks his watch.

2AM.

Joseph rests almost his entire weight against Robert without warning, head lolling over his shoulder. “I’m going to take a power nap–you tell me when Renderman gets here and I’ll jump right up.”

Robert scoffs, but an arm wraps around Joseph’s shoulders anyways, drawing him closer. “As if I’d even let him get close, babe.”

When he wakes up, Joseph finds himself in his own bed and still being held by Robert. It’s a wonder the man was able to transport him back home, but he doesn’t question it and closes his eyes once again after pressing a kiss to the older man’s jaw.


	10. Hugo/Dadsona Mourning MC's Ex Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "can you please write precanon alex/dadsona fluff please? or dadsona reminiscing or opening up about him to his new s/o? (pref hugo, but the others are cool,,)" tumblr request

****Hugo knows something about September 17th.

When he taught her, Amanda would either take the day off or be unexpectedly down all day. Even before he taught her he would see the girl moping around, and other teachers would mention it was simply ‘that day’ of the year for her.

He didn’t understand it then, but after dating Dadsona for a while, he figures he’ll learn.

And he does, when Dadsona calls him over to his house and walks in to find him alone on the couch drinking wine and watching TV–unexpectedly quiet.

They hang out for a little while, commenting on the show that’s on and exchanging small talk. Hugo doesn’t push him, as curious as he is about the date, and waits a long silence out for Dadsona to speak up first.

“It’s, uh… sorry, I wanted to talk to you about today, but it’s harder than I thought,” he says quietly. “Today is just… well, it’s the anniversary of the day my husband died.”

Hugo feels his body immediately tense.

That makes a lot more sense.

“Oh, dear… if I had known–”

Dadsona waves him off. “Nah, don’t worry about it. It’s been over ten years, I’ve had plenty of time to heal.”

“But this is the first year without Amanda.”

When Dadsona remains quiet, Hugo puts his glass down and moves closer to him so their legs are against each other. As gingerly as he can, he picks up the man’s hand and presses a kiss to his knuckles. “Yeah,” Dadsona says quietly, “it is. We talked a bit over Skype earlier, and she’s doing fine. I am, too, don’t worry, I just–”

He takes a deep breath and finally turns to make eye contact for the first time almost all night, flipping his hand over to hold Hugo’s tightly in his own.

“I wanted to tell you about him, if it’s alright. Like, I want to kind of… connect these parts of my life, I guess? It doesn’t make much sense, but,”

“No,” Hugo interrupts him, squeezing his hand, “it does. I’d love to listen, if you’d let me.”

Dadsona smiles, and the simple fondness and adoration in his eyes makes Hugo smile back. He’s helpless against this man, truly and honestly. And knowing their relationship has become significant enough for him to want to include Hugo in this part of his life… it’s a sad time, but they’re making it positive.

“His name was Alex,” Dadsona starts and his eyes fall down to their hands. Hugo rubs his thumb over the backs of his knuckles comfortingly, urging him on. “We met in high school, as friends of a friend when we were at their party one night. When we started talking it was like… not just regular high school party chitchat. We were also probably a little drunk, but we decided to take a walk around the neighborhood and talk instead.”

The smile from before doesn’t leave his face, but Hugo sees it widen at the memories, and he mimics the expression. Dadsona rarely opens up about his past or previous relationship, even if there was nothing so drastic behind them. He’s just… in the now, more than anything.

He continues. “We started hanging out more and ended up dating like, a month later, then throughout the rest of high school. There was an entire stressful year of my life when he wanted to move to New York for college, and I was trying to find any affordable place I could go there just to stay with him. We fought about it a lot, actually, and even broke up for a while.

“It didn’t last too long. By the time college was about to start and I was staying here, he made the decision to stay and go to the same place so we could be together. Also it was cheaper.”

They both chuckle, and Hugo nods him along. 

“Couldn’t room together though, since he enrolled too late, so that’s how I met Craig. He and Alex got along pretty well, you know. We all partied it up in college like a bunch of, well, college students, and as crazy as it got, we never split up again. One time we got in a huge screaming fight and Alex started to walk away, then before he left he turned right around, walked back up to me, and said ‘let’s try that again.’ I was so mad at the time I didn’t appreciate it, but later I did.

We got married after college, settled down, and we both got jobs. And then we had Amanda–which is an entirely other story, but basically, I left my job to raise her. They were some of the happiest years of my life…”

He gets quiet again, and Hugo knows what’s coming. Hugo hasn’t said a word since Dadsona started speaking, and doesn’t plan to until he’s finished. His job now is just to listen and be here to support him when it’s done.

As Dadsona’s grip on his hand loosened, Hugo gave him another squeeze, and Dadsona smiled at him in appreciation before his eyes fell again.

“It felt like I lost everything when he died. We’d been together for so much of each other’s lives that… living without him seemed impossible. Raising our _kid_ seemed impossible. I almost ran away, but realized I couldn’t really do that with a kid at home depending on me. I had to bare it myself and support Amanda–she’d just lost her father! Even if she didn’t know to comfort me at her age, she was the sole reason I was able to make it out of that.”

With a deep breath, Dadsona lifts his hand to ruffle his own hair before he looks back up at Hugo who’s watching him with rapt attention.

“That’s uh, the most I can do now,” he laughs nervously. “Thank you for letting me do that.”

“Thank you for letting me listen,” Hugo whispers. “He seems like a wonderful man and father.”

“He was.”

The quiet that falls over them is not uncomfortable, and Hugo appreciates the silence more with the conversation behind them. It’s the most Dadsona has spoken about himself and his feelings in one sitting, and although it’s primarily therapeutic for him, it’s also a large step in their relationship. As if the months they’ve been dating weren’t relevant, it proves he really does take their relationship as seriously as Hugo hopes it is.

Dadsona adjusts his position to lean his head against his shoulder, and Hugo wraps an arm around his waist with a firm hand on his side. There’s not much else to say. He feels Dadsona press a kiss to his shoulder, and Hugo returns with one to the side of his forehead.

Hugo’s never met the man, but he’s grateful to Alex.


	11. Robert/Dadsona Dad's Allergic to Pineapple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What if the dadsona is allergic to pineapple's but wanted to seem cool for Robert and then has a allergic. Reaction" tumblr req

“And so I said–tire? I hardly know her!”

Dadsona is thankful Robert throws his head back to laugh at his own joke, letting him get away with just nodding along. The alcohol in their systems from earlier that night serves as a great cover for hidden reactions that let Dadsona get away with not putting his all into conversations.

It also causes him to make shitty decisions.

Like eating food he’s allergic to for the sake of impressing a hot rugged father.

He pretends to be chewing more of the pizza when he’d actually only eaten one bite, knowing it would be enough to do him in. Robert doesn’t seem to notice and carries on with his stories, switching back and forth between topics without warning. At this point, Dadsona doesn’t try to follow along and focuses more on steadying his breathing.

Which of course is the one thing Robert notices.

The other lowers his food and raises a brow, leaning across the table to inspect him. “Hey, you doing alright, buddy?”

“Yeah!” Dadsona immediately responds, voice strained as he tries to wave the attention off. He can’t really say much more as high throat continues to close up and fuck, when was the last time he had pineapple again? Twenty, thirty years ago? During a flashback in his mind, he sorts through vague memories of falling to the ground in the middle of the cafeteria in high school.

Ah yes.

That’s why he didn’t do this.

Robert seems to piece together what’s happening from context clues and slowly, his face splits into a delighted grin. “ _What_ the fuck, man! Did you just eat some shit you’re allergic to?”

“It’s… delicious,” Dadsona chokes out pathetically.

Robert can’t help but let out a loud laugh, banging a fist on the table. “Holy shit, you’re kidding! Come on, let’s get to a doctor before you like, fucking die–I’m not letting an accident be my first kill.”

The only good thing to come of it is Robert carrying him halfway across town with a strong arm around his waist. There’s still a second date.


	12. Hugo/Joseph Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Omg if you could write some fluff for joseph/hugo that would be chill thanks" tumblr req!

****Although Hugo is sad for the situation, he supports both Joseph and Mary in their decision to live apart.

He isn’t sure if it means they’re getting a divorce, if it’s finally time they split up, but Hugo doesn’t bother asking too many questions when Joseph shows up on his doorstep one night asking for a place to stay.

In fact, Hugo’s too happy to do anything but nod dumbly and let the man in.

He feels slightly guilty for being glad his friend is in the midst of a failing marriage.

But he feels guilty for being guilty more than anything, because _fuck_ if Hugo hasn’t been in love with Joseph for years.

“I’m so sorry to intrude like this, Hugo,” Joseph says with his face in his hands. The man’s obviously upset, and for good reason, too. Hugo knows how hard he’s been fighting to keep that marriage in tact.

He knows too well, really; he was rejected because of it.

“It’s no problem at all, Joseph, don’t worry.” Hugo places a reassuring hand on his shoulder and tries not to read too far into the situation. 

Joseph lifts his head just enough to smile at him pathetically. It really bites how gorgeous the man is even when his life is supposedly falling apart. “I’m also sorry for… everything else, Hugo. I’ve wanted to talk about it for a long time.”

Hugo’s heart stops. Right. Everything else. The part where Joseph led Hugo on for nearly a month talking about how he and Mary would be divorced soon, up until they never did, and he left Hugo hanging. They never did anything besides kiss, oh god no–Hugo would never encourage or take part of any infidelity.

But the promise had been there.

And it still stings.

“It can’t be helped,” he says quietly and tries to offer a comforting smile that hurts to put up. “But I am… here for you, no matter what happens.”

Hugo just barely reacts in time to catch Joseph as the man purposely leans forward and buries his head in Hugo’s neck with a loud exhale. Not knowing what to do or where to put his hands, he settles on holding his shoulders and remaining completely still.

“I want to be with you.”

The words make Hugo grimace, and he’s grateful Joseph can’t see his face like this. Of course Hugo does too, probably more than anything in his life right now. Joseph’s arms wrap up around his back and hold onto his shoulders, keeping him firmly in place.

Hugo wets his lips before speaking softly, as if it won’t be true as long as nobody hears it. “I do too, Joseph. I really do.”


	13. Amanda + Lucien Step Sibling Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you have the time can you do Amanda and Lucian step-sibling bonding?" tumblr req

“Oh, dearest daddio, I’m home!”

Lucien winces at the loud ‘bang’ from the door being thrown open. He knew what was coming today, but he didn’t think it would be this soon. Without waiting another moment, he stands from his spot on the couch and makes for the doorway–

To have his wrist be grabbed by Amanda, who regarded him with a wide grin.

Because she’s his step sister now.

“Where do you think you’re going, brat!” she laughs, pulling him in an all too overly familiar hug that makes him groan. It just prompts her to giggle more. “Where’s dad and Damien?” she asked when she finally lets him go, and Lucien quickly shuffles a few feet away.

He regards her with suspicion and caution. “Out getting groceries. For your dinner.” She’s here early–hours earlier than she’d said she would be home.

With a shrug, Amanda plops herself down on the couch (in _his_ spot!) and stretches out leisurely. “Dad’s gonna be so happy-pissed, it’s great.”

“Yeah, sure, uh. I’m going to my room, n–”

“By the way!” It takes a lot of effort for him to keep his cool, but Lucien manages to only cringe at the interruption. Amanda doesn’t notice, given she leans over to grab one of her bags and begins rummaging through it. He’s still just hanging around and standing awkwardly, just waiting for the moment he can run away.

They aren’t close. Lucien can deal with Damien’s new husband, he’s fine. He makes his dad happy, and he doesn’t bother Lucien that much. But Amanda? They’re different. They’re _very_ different, and he has no desire whatsoever to include her in his and his father’s life. She didn’t call Damien dad, so why should he call her sister?

When a brown paper bag is thrust into his chest, Lucien nearly falls back in surprise. Amanda’s standing in front of him with the package in her hand and urges him to take it, grin splitting her face in half in that way he just can’t understand for the life of him.

But he appeases her anyways and unfolds the crumpled paper gathered to close it at the top, not particularly enthused about the idea of faking another pleased reaction for whatever she was giving him, likely some kind of souvenir from colle–

Oh.

It’s a tattoo gun.

With black ink.

He pulls out the contraption and turns it over in his hand. It definitely isn’t a prop, and with the knowledge gained from many a youtube video, he loads the ink in and feels the weight of it in his hand. Even if he’d just turned eighteen, he didn’t have the money to get a real tattoo done professionally.

“Happy late birthday, Lucien!”

Startled, he lifts his head to see Amanda watching him with a delighted expression. She’s practically jumping up and down, and he feels slightly embarrassed for letting his guard down at all. “Uh… this is?”

She scoffs. “Your birthday was last month, goofus. I’m not gonna forget! After all,” Amanda winds her arm back and socks him in the shoulder playfully. “I’m the cool step-sister.”

At that moment, Amanda launches into a story about dorm life and college he can’t relate to, but tries to listen anyways with the weight of the gift she’d given him in his hands. It feels nice to hold, and he knows it isn’t cheap.

When his–when _their_ fathers come home, he sits across from Amanda.

Damien asks if Lucien has any plans for the rest of the night, and when Amanda meets his eye, they share a secret smile.


	14. Cult!Joseph/Damien again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could we... Could we get some more Damien and Cult!Joseph, pretty please..?" tumblr req

Damien knows what Joseph is doing. 

He’s known the entire time, but what does one say? How do you confront a possible lover, definitely a suitor, about their being in a cult? The full extent of what Joseph does is not made known to Damien, but he’s aware of enough.

He doesn’t need to know everything to be cautious.

And yet… it doesn’t deter him. The knowledge of Joseph’s true form changes his perspective on the man, yes, but it doesn’t make it negative. Damien pays closer attention to his actions and words, and in them, he finds himself falling deeper into the mystery that is Joseph Christiansen. 

Damien isn’t like those other men Joseph has tricked and deceived. 

He isn’t falling for the act; he’s falling for the horrible man behind the mask.

He hates himself for it. Damien notices the self-destructive tendencies he begins picking up and realizes he’s no different from Robert, who must’ve seen the same thing. The same _god_ that is Joseph Christiansen in his true form and glory.

It’s addictive. It’s dangerous.

Yet Damien proceeds, believing himself strong enough to step away whenever he so decided. He won’t leave Lucien, that’s for sure, and he won’t help Joseph cheat–but the man asks him for neither. Instead, they share wine and tea on nighttime walks, exchanging shy kisses and light touches to the other’s jaw.

But one night too late, Joseph smiles and looks up at him through light colored lashes, and Damien finally understands–for real, this time.

Because Joseph holds his hand, and Damien realizes he isn’t different from any of the other boys Joseph has led into this; he’s just the same.

They’ve all seen Joseph Christiansen for who he really is, and it’s a man hard not to love.

Damien follows him anyways.


	15. Damien + Lucien Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "if you like can you maybe write Lucien and Damien having some soft father son bonding time? ;; im a sucker for those relationships" tumblr req

****“Hold still, dammit.”

“Don’t curse, Lucien, it’s unbecoming of a young man. And I’m nervous, dammit!”

Lucien can tell. His father is practically bouncing up and down in his seat, and has been for the past hour as they worked on getting his look together. So far, all they have done is his outfit (picked out the night before) and painted nails. Lucien has to keep batting at his face to stop Damien from chewing on them.

Lucien has his hands buried in his father’s hair, weaving it around his fingers in complicated patterns that he just ‘picked up’ from nowhere in particular. Damien asked him to clear his schedule for today (as if he was actually doing anything) for help, and the simple actions he has his son do lead Lucien to believe he’s really just here for emotional support.

He still stays, despite that.

“Do you think it’s too much?” Damien mumbles, looking at the single braid his son is weaving on the side of his head.

“If it wasn’t too much, would it still be you?” Lucien chuckles and although he meant for the comment to be snarky, it comes out more fond than he hoped and causes Damien to laugh nervously.

“You got it from me, you know.”

Lucien hums as he finishes the braid, clipping it in place as he moves to start on a symmetrical one on the other side of his head. “Yeah,” he mutters, “I got everything from you.”

Their eyes meet in the mirror and he allows a rare smile to appear. He can see the change in Damien’s form take place instantly as his tense shoulders relax and his smile widens back. The moment Lucien places a hand on his shoulder, Damien’s comes up to cover it. “Thank you, Lucien.”


	16. Damien Comforting 5yo Lucien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "if youre still taking requests could you maybe write damien comforting 5 yr old lucien after a nightmare?" tumblr req

****Damien doesn’t sleep in a coffin like his neighbors think he does, but his bedroom door opening to a light-filled hallway at 12AM feels something similar to the lid being removed from his casket. Thankfully, he isn’t asleep yet and isn’t woken up by the small figure standing in his doorway, sniffling pathetically.

A fond smile easily stretches across his face. “Lucien, what’s wrong?”

He sets his book down on the bedside table as the child slowly teeters into the  room with his face down. Even from here Damien can see his puffy red eyes and has to wonder how long the boy sat by himself in his room before he decided to come bother him. “I had a bad dream,” Lucien whispers as if Damien had been asleep, and the meaning isn’t lost on him as Damien feels his chest swell up in endearment.

“Climb on in, my petit prince.”

As soon as he pulls the cover back on his bed, Lucien is scrambling to get up onto the bed and curls into his father’s side immediately. His small arms grab the shirt over his middle tightly, knees to his chest in the fetal position. Damien immediately has both of his arms around his son and pulls the boy closer to his chest.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“You went with papa.” Damien’s blood runs cold at his words. Lucien’s father had passed away just last year. He’d thought Lucien too young to understand the concept of death–and he is, in a way–but they’ve both been struggling with the loss in their own ways.

His hold on the boy tightens ever so slightly. “That’ll never happen, dearest–daddy’s always gonna be right here with you, okay?”

Lucien nods, and evidently, that’s all the reassurance he needs. His son is asleep in a matter of seconds, snoozing quietly on Damien’s bicep, and it takes no shortage of acrobatics to reach over and turn off the lamp without disturbing him. When Damien is finally able to settle down, he presses a kiss against Lucien’s head. A little voice whispers, “Love you, dad.”

He can’t help but nuzzle into the top of his son’s hair, smile so wide and heart so full of love he can hardly contain it. “I love you too, baby.”


	17. Mary Bonding with Her Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "mary and her kids with the prompt 'Waffles or pancakes? Or wine? Oh..or beer? '" tumblr req

****“Mom, can you get me some orange juice?”

“Of course, dear,” Mary says sweetly, smiling at her son as she turned back to the refrigerator. “I’ll be there to pick you up from school a little late today because of work, just wait inside, okay?”

Chris nods while pushing his food around on the plate absentmindedly. Christian and Christie were still asleep, and as usual, Chris woke up sooner just to help out. He looks up at the sound of a glass being set on the table, glancing up at his mother. “Mom, this is beer.”

“Oh.” Mary stares at the bottle she set down as if surprised by her own actions. And she probably is–he knows she never does these things on purpose. “Sorry, babe,” she laughs while taking the bottle back and replacing it with a new glass of orange juice (actually right this time). “Guess mom’s always gonna be a bit clumsy, huh?”

He lifts the glass to his face and takes a small sip, nodding. It’s the reason he gets up so early, to make sure everything is in place and ready for when the troublemakers woke up. His mother can handle them, probably better than his father (who always sleeps in), but it doesn’t hurt to help. He’d never tell her, though.

“And I _think_ ,” Mary starts with a lilt to her voice that catches his attention. She smirks at him over her shoulder. “Since dad’s up yet, it looks like Paranormal Ice Truckers just happened to get recorded after someone went to bed last night…”

Chris’s face immediately splits into a shy smile, and Mary laughs at the sight, leaning over to ruffle his hair. “Thanks, mom…”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about, definitely wasn’t me. Probably those ghosts.”

Chris likes helping his mom out, because he knows that sometimes, she just needs another hand. The special time they get together is just a nice extra.


	18. Damien + Lucien Haunted House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "perhaps something halloween or generally spooky themed, with damiens fear of horror and lucien either having to awkwardly help his dad out or also getting spooked himself?" tumblr req

****“You holding up, dad?”

“Oh, Lucien, don’t vex your father so,” Damien sighs, as though he isn’t holding his son’s arm for support. He claimed it was so he wouldn’t get lost, and Lucien doesn’t say anything. In the darkness of Brian’s homemade haunted house (show off) nobody else can see them, so there isn’t any harm.

Plus, watching his dad lose his mind over cheap pop-up scares is pretty fucking funny.

Another skeleton falls out of a panel on the wall and Damien promptly squeaks and yanks Lucien out of the way, still trying to ‘protect’ his son despite his obvious fears. Lucien appreciates the effort, but snickers anyway, earning a half-hearted smack on his shoulder from his father.

“Come on, it’s almost ov–”

Damien bumps into Lucien when the teen stops in the middle of the hallway, frozen. “Oh, what’s that?” he asks, looking over his son’s shoulder at a set up of props at the end of the hallway. It’s the first area to be well lit, with a number of flowers surrounding a few picture frames and an old looking doll on the table. “A mourning doll, how interesting! Though it does appear to be a regular child’s toy set up in place of a real grave doll, since they’re usually not the full body, but-”

As Damien lets go of his son and steps forward to inspect the set up, Lucien immediately reaches out and takes a handful of his sleeve for a change. It earns him a surprised look, though Damien does stop to turn around. 

“Lucien? What’s the matter?”

He takes a small step to shuffle behind him. “Just, uh, I’ve been walking in front this entire time… you should go first.”

Damien raises his brows but says nothing else, nodding as he started walking forward once again. There’s no smaller jump scares for the rest of the hallway, thankfully, given he would have to turn around and hold onto his son deliberately if so.

“Would you look at that,” Damien hums as they finally reach the stand with the doll, leaning forward to inspect it. Lucien stays a few steps back with his arm outstretched to hold onto his father’s cuff. “It’s certainly not an actual grave doll, but is very well made–”

As soon as the doll’s mouth opens and screams, the two of them shriek, jumping back a mile to hold onto each other before doing a Bloodmarch specialty–turning around and running the fuck away. Lucien holds onto his father’s shirt the entire way out, and as soon as they get a breath of fresh air, he lets go.

They do chuckle on the walk home, though, saying nothing else.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m on tumblr [@ludella](https://ludella.tumblr.com) and (tentatively) [lesbidella ](https://twitter.com/lesbidella)on twitter, taking more reqs for ddadds, any pairing and prompt for fun. come hang out and enjoy the ride  
> 


End file.
